Traveling In Agrabah with Furious
by YuGiOh-Fangirl717
Summary: Goodness your probably so sick of this story and now we add my younger brother this is a collab with him


Furious: The story that your about to read is based on Aladdin

Genielover1234: Hi All me and bro Fury here are writing TIA with him in it!

Genielover1234: This boy is 8 and is typeing with me via his ipad from google docs all his lines are writtien by him and most of the Genies and even mine! He's funny.

"Taia wake up WAKE UP!" Furious says "Woah what where in the world are we?" I ask confused. "I think were in Agrabah?" Furious says confused. "Okay but I have a feeling Aladdin doesn't exsit." I say. "How do you know?" Furious asks me. "Because look at how old you are I think your the new Aladdin!" I say. I show him a mirror and he has turned from age 8 to age 16! "I think I'm going to barf." Furious says. "Why?" I ask worried. "Im dizzy as heck!" Fury said. "Okay we need to get the Genie's help!" I say. "You believe in Genie's and that junk?" Furious says. "Furious we are in Agrabah let's get going to the cave of wonders already!" I say giddy. We walk to the cave of wonders and I run in and grab Genie's lamp as I did though Furious bumped into the monkey statue and the forbidden treasure fell off. "Come on we still have time to survive!" Furious says rushing to the exit. I run down the long steps and catch up to him but as we try to go the exits seal up and we are stuck in the cave. "Great now were trapped and going to die!" Furious says. "Furious we have Genie's lamp!" I say Then rub the lamp. Then a big puff of smoke and sparkles bursted into the air and a big blue Genie popped out. "OOOOOOOOY ten thousand years will give ya such a crick in the neck!" Genie said. "That's for sure." Furious says. I just sit there trying to fight the blush on my face. "Okay who's my new master?" Genie asks. "Me!" They both said and start agruing! "STOP IT!" Genie screamed. I jump from fright and Furious just stands there in shock. "Which one rubbed the lamp?" He asks. "um I-I did." I stammer looking up at him. "Well your lucky kid you get three wishes only three no refunds!" Genie said. I start giggling uncontrolably. "Stop flirting with Genie." Furious said. My ears starting burning and I blushed. "I am n-not!" I say. "Yeah right!" Furious says. "Furious if ya don't shut up I'm make you wish you were never born!" I say with a face red like a sunburn. Then Genie looks down and says. "so what will it be misstress?". "I was wish for princess Jasmine to fall in love with me!" Furious says. "Woah that's where I'm going to have to stop ya there,there are a few rules." Genie says. "Rule number one I can't make anyone fall in love with anyone else." Genie says. then he walks over to me and kisses me on the cheek. I sit there turning redder by the minute. "Yeah yeah yeah I know the rules can't make anyone fall in love,can't kill anyone one,and can't bring people back from the dead!" Furious says. "There should be no problem then." Genie says. "Some Genie can't even bring people back from the dead I bet he can't even get us out of this cave." Furious says. "Really kid?" Genie says. "I'd like to see you try." Furious mocks. He poofs us to a carpet and says. "You wanna bet please fasten you seat belts cause were hitting the road. We fly off and I freak out and hugged the first soild thing and guess what it was the Genie. "Are you okay sweetheart?" He asks kindly. "Hahaha sorry just afraid of heights." I say. "You can lean on me if ya want!" Genie says. "That's not the only reason why she's hanging on to you." Furious says. "Your so lucky I'm afraid right now or I would kick your sorry butt." I say. "I wish I could kill you Furious!" I say. "Sorry sweetie rules are rules I can't kill anyone." Genie says. I blush at the name sweetie."Never said anything about you killing him." I say. "Both of you stop arguing!" Genie says. "It's not my fault she loves you." Furious says. I look up at Genie to see him blushing this time. Then he looks back and Furious and winks.

Genie's POV

"You like her as well don't you?" Furious mouths. I look away to Taia and see her fast asleep in my arms. "Why don't ya just tell her she ovouisly likes you." Furious tells me. I sit there thinking. "Why would she like me?". We arive at the oasis and I try to wake Taia up. "Wake up Taia." I say gentely. "WAKE THE FURBIES UP!" Furious screams and Taia sit up. I turns into a gentalman and says. "That's not how you wake a girl up.". Then I kiss her hand. "I will never understand love cause it is just GROSS!" Furious says. "Who said anything about love?" Taia qestions. "Genie tell her already." Furious says. "Tell me what?" Taia looks confused. "Um well um."I stammer. "Tell her the TRUTH!" Furrious yells at me. "Tell me what!" Taia asks. "It's nothing imporatant." Genie says. "Love is truely important truley." Furious says. "I am so god dang confused." Taia says. "I just gave you hint!" Furious tells Taia. "I hate my job." Furious states. "Just listen to my stupid advice I know I'm stupid but you gotta trust me on this one." Furious says. "What is going on!" Taia asks. "Furious will it shut ya up!" I says. "Yes yes it will." Furious says trying to give me a cute face. It was kinda hard to beleive because Furious's face is not that adorbale. "FINE!" I say. I walk over to Taia and grab her hands and kiss her.

Taia's POV

He kisses me. I freeze from shock and kiss back It was amazing we finally stop for air. "I love you." Genie whispers softly in my ear. "See was it really that hard?" Furious asks. "I love you too." I say tearing up. "Okay now I beleive I'm in a Disney movie." Furious says. "Way to ruin a moment Furious." I say. "I love you to sis." Furious remarks. "Okay gonna leave you two love birds allone if ya need me I'll be playing some kingdom hearts on my game boy Agrabah Advance." Furious says. I blush and kiss Genie not knowing what else to do. "Okay enough romance time to get down to bidness." Furious says. "Yeah yeah yeah you wanna go make out makeout with Jasmine." I say. "It is my dream!" Furious says. "Fine I wish for furious to become a prince." I say. "Okay." Genie says and zaps us into some fine apparel. "Genie I'll wish you free with my third wish I promise you." I say. "Okay hang on to your turbuns and tiaras kids were gonna make you stars!"Genie says. I look over at Genie who winks at me. "You two make a perfect couple that's for sure." Furious say. "Shut up Furious!" I say. As I run over to Genie Furious trips me. "Owww!" I say. Genie runs over and helps me up. "You okay sweetheart?" Genie asks me. "I'm fine." I say and look into his eyes he picks me up and kisses me. "Grab a bed." Furious says. "Does that mean you wanna watch?" Genie asks. "Ewwwww No!" Furious says. I giggle and say that's what you get don't challage me bro. We hop onto the carpet me neselted in Genie's arms and were off to Agrabah once again to help Furious get his love.


End file.
